


Rules of the Verse

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is that biology model I keep saying I'll post. I added some social stuff since I've gotten some questions about it, as well as history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of the Verse

**BIOLOGY**

Females of all subgenders have a uterus that, in omegas and betas, functions basically the same as a uterus does in our world. Heats, which occur naturally every three months, replace menstrual periods. Heats are much more violent for omegas, in the sense that omegas are basically incapacitated for the week of their heat. Female betas have a much milder form of heat, comparable to a menstrual period in symptoms (cramps, bloating, etc.) but minus the blood and plus an added sex drive. Female betas and omegas present with the onset of distinctly omega or beta scents and hormones, as well as the beginnings of heats.

Males of all subgenders have an organ called the mitra which develops differently depending on how they present. In omegas, it develops into a womb and they experience a similar presentation to female omegas. In alphas, it develops to aid in rut. In betas, it basically becomes a vestigial structure. All experience the onset of the distinct scents and hormones of their subgender.

Female alphas, which are extremely rare, do have a uterus, but it develops similarly to the mitra in male alphas. They also experience the onset of distinctly alpha scents and hormones. Female alphas have the strongest scents, which means that if they want to force an issue they can force even male alphas to submit to them, like male alphas can force betas and omegas to submit to them.

Only male alphas and betas, and in some very rare cases female alphas, are capable of impregnating their mate. Only female betas and male and female omegas are capable of carrying children. This means that the pairings that are capable of producing children are male alpha-omega, male beta-omega, male alpha-female beta, male beta-female beta, and in some very rare cases female alpha-female omega (but not male omega because male omegas aren’t as fertile as female omegas and for a female alpha to impregnate their mate they need maximum fertility).

**GENETICS**

_Apologies in advance because this gets very technical. Genetics was one of my favorite classes._

In the general population, it’s split pretty evenly between alphas, betas, and omegas, so about a 33-33-33 split. Parents’ subgenders tend to influence how children present. This isn’t a rule, as any couple capable of producing children can technically have a child of any subgender, but in general children will present as the same subgender as one of their parents.  It’s very rare for an alpha-omega couple to have a beta child, rare for a beta-omega couple to produce an alpha, and rare for an alpha-beta couple to have an omega, but this does happen. Male-female beta couples almost exclusively have beta children.

Subgenders are controlled by a series of linked genes associated with each alpha, beta, and omega, but overall inheritance happens in a manner of codominance. Think of it like blood type, except there is no recessive O subgender, all can be dominant.

If, for example, a beta (BB) and an omega (OO) were parents, the only type for children would be BO. With a type like that, the child has a 50-50 chance of being either beta or omega. Because it’s based on linked genes, even a double type would generally be dominated by their subgender and only pass on the genes for their subgender. This means that a double type (BO) can be treated like a single type based on how they present – if the BO type presents as a beta, then they will pass on BB like their beta parent.

The linked genes make it possible to carry over genes of a different subgender, which is how occasionally beta-omega couples will produce an alpha if one of them has an alpha parent, alpha-omega couples will produce a beta if one has a beta parents, and alpha-beta couples will produce an omega if one has an omega parent.

**HISTORY**

When humans first developed as an independent species, subgenders didn’t exist yet. They developed in humans later, rather than in a common ancestor, which is why humans are the only animals on the planet to exhibit subgenders.

When subgenders first developed, there only alphas and omegas. Betas developed a little later because of crossing over of genes. For a while, there were only alphas and omegas with a small amount of betas. Female alphas and male omegas were extremely rare because of lower fitness than male alphas and betas and female betas and omegas.

Male omegas have a harder time in childbirth and need longer to recover (several years as opposed to one or two in females). Before modern medicine, it was common for male omegas to die in childbirth, more so than female betas and omegas.

Female alphas, in addition to having a very hard time impregnating even female omegas, are very territorial because of heightened scent and hormone levels. This is why only about 4 female alphas are known in the world: they’re entirely too territorial to be around each other.

Male omegas and female alphas had a harder time passing on their genes, which meant that their numbers stayed low. However, as alpha-beta and beta-omega pairings became more common, the number of betas in the population increased. This led to a more stable society, because packs became permanent as opposed to temporary groups formed to hunt. As society stabilized, civilizations began to develop, which led to advances in medicine that allowed more male omegas to survive childbirth. Male omegas are still statistically the smallest group in the male primary gender, but they aren’t rare like they used to be.

Female alphas are still very rare because the territoriality issues and passing on their genes issues haven’t really gone away with time or advancements. Female alphas really only occur in nature by random chance. However, they tend to be matriarchs of multiple packs when they do occur, mainly because they have the ability to protect multiple packs. There are legends about female alphas in history who defended the multiple packs under their protection against impossible odds.

**SOCIAL**

Women of basically any subgender (although significantly less for female alphas) are still treated as inferior to men, much like they are in our real world. This is mostly because, in spite of male omegas, females are almost statistically speaking the baby carriers of this society, since almost every female is either beta or omega and can carry children. Male omegas tend to get the same kind of discrimination that most women do.

However, homosexuality isn’t stigmatized like it is in our real world. This is mainly because the existence of male omegas normalized same-sex couples. This doesn’t mean that there are no completely straight people, but people who aren’t straight don’t face the same discrimination that they face in our world.

**PACKS**

Packs tend to form at the same time as teams. Packs formed in middle school tend to be more like proto-packs, and bonds formed then tend to not last long past middle school. Packs formed in high school tend to last past high school, although not always in full. In a pack, there are always at least two co-pack leaders, a head alpha and a head omega. They don’t have to be a mated pair because each is chosen based on their ability to lead, but they often end up either dating or mated. In addition to these two, there is often a third co-pack leader, usually a beta, but this isn’t required.

Pairs tend to mate within a pack, although this isn’t a rule. When a pair mates, they both get a bonding mark, regardless of subgender. Betas and omegas mark their mate just like alphas do. Mating is typically done with a bite during sex, although sex isn’t required for it to work. It’s the most common way to mate for couples that have sex, but the important part is the commitment to each other, the melding of scents, and the mating bite that leaves the mark.

It’s unusual for a pair to mate during high school, even if they’re sure they’ll mate later in life and end up doing so. This is because of the potential for going to different universities or different places, which stretches the bond and is painful. A mating bond will give low-level empathic bonding as well, but not full telepathy.


End file.
